


本能（三）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	本能（三）

本章节持续阴暗，人设黑化，半强制爱

三

淋浴的水声这样喧闹，王柳羿不得不捂住了双耳，可是那些水滴似乎都敲打在他的鼓膜上，丝毫没有变小的趋势。  
耳边还回荡着姜承録一遍一遍，带着喘息的低音，在脑海里挥之不去的厮磨着，轰鸣着。  
“你能感受到我吗…”  
潮红的身体还没有从那场戛然而止的欢愉中抽出，后穴的空虚却蔓延到五脏六腑，像蚂蚁撕咬着骨头。  
我感受不到你了……

也是这样的夜晚，也是这样的淋浴，他也是这样，抱着头颅蜷曲在地上，泪水和鲜血混合，打着漩在雪白的瓷砖上晕染开。  
那个手足无措的他抬起头，看见自己手上怎么都冲刷不尽的鲜血，像疯了一样使劲去搓揉，直到撕扯得伤口皮肉翻出，钝痛感才慢慢唤醒了些许理智。  
浴室的门从外面推开，姜承録已经脱掉了他那身条纹西装。他靠在门边看着地上的人，弓起的背上瘦骨嶙峋，像是风雨中瑟瑟发抖的幼猫。  
他的喉咙有点干涩，伸手松开了领结，却没有了其他动作，转头走回了房间里。  
桌子上的电话一直在响，他拿起来瘫坐进沙发，喉咙还有一点嘶哑。  
王柳羿出来的时候，裹着厚重的浴袍，手和腿都颤抖得像筛子一样，他的眼镜留在了那个包间里，现在看外界是一片模糊，周遭天旋地转。  
他颤颤巍巍得站在了姜承録的后面。  
“再用漂白剂清洗几次...嗯我知道...那个包间短期内不要用了...”  
听见了后面的声响，姜承録转过头来，挂断了电话。  
王柳羿闭着双眼，颤抖的睫毛像是摇摇欲坠的翅膀。他死死抱着胸口的浴巾，不知道是用力过猛，还是失血太多，嘴唇都已经显现出惨白的颜色。  
这样羸弱的样子，像一头即将把自己稚嫩的皮肉，送到饿狼手上的幼兽。  
姜承録低头笑了一声，有点恶劣的玩味，他松开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，缓缓走到了食物的面前。  
眼前的男人没有任何防备，却足够让王柳羿浑身的寒毛都竖了起来，就像是看着一条蛇，摇曳着吱吱作响的尾巴在缓缓靠近。

七个小时前的回忆不停得闪回，恶魔一样的声音在脑海中盘旋回荡，在那个黑暗的包间里，自己挣扎着想起身却被拦腰抱住，狠狠摔在了沙发上。  
“姜先生！我是你的翻译，不要，求求你不要把我留在这！”  
他听见自己的声音，绝望得用韩语向唯一的救命稻草求救。  
而那个人做了什么呢，他只是起身从侍者手中披上那件竖条纹的西装外套，对着自己身后的恶魔礼貌的颔首一笑，用蹩脚的中文说。  
“希望您玩的愉快。”  
厚重的隔音门砰然关上，突如其来的昏暗就像是把他狠狠扔进了地狱里，王柳羿只感觉骨头从脚趾凉到了头顶。

此刻那个恶魔的声音却又在耳边响起来了，还是一样低沉的男中音，不带着任何情绪。  
“你在发抖？”  
王柳羿睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，抽泣了一口，任由姜承録把他的右手握住，翻开掌心，露出上面的惨白的伤口。  
疼痛使他倒吸了一口冷气，却唤醒了些许理智，左手背在身后，紧紧拽着那个本该在浴室里的花瓶。  
打蛇要打七寸...只有一次机会...  
没关系...就像几个小时前你做的一样...把花瓶砸在他头上...最好一次把他砸晕...只要在他的手下冲进来前...从窗口跑出去...  
哐当一声，雪白的陶瓷花瓶在男人头上崩裂开来，姜承録倒吸了一口气，眯起双眼直勾勾的看着自己手下这只不听话的野猫。  
这声巨响反而把王柳羿自己吓了一跳，他尖叫着想挣脱开，却被反手钳住，双腿一软整个人坐在了地上。  
慌乱中他摸到了身后的一块碎片，趁着姜承録来拉他的空档，也分不清是怎样胡乱地挥舞着。  
只听见一声低吟，姜承録单手钳住他细瘦的两只手腕，另一只手摘下领带，死死得在他的手腕上打了个结。  
王柳羿忽然感到一种锥心的恐惧，面前的男人脸上说不出的阴霾，这样狠绝的神色就像是暴雨前死死压在头顶的黑云一样可怕。  
姜承録翻开手臂，看着自己手腕上那条曲折的伤口，鲜血沿着青筋缓缓渗透出来，他伸出舌头舔了一口，甜腥的铁锈味弥漫在两个人的鼻息里。  
“没有人教过你吗？除非能够杀死敌人，否则你所做的一切，不过是在激怒他罢了。”

姜承録揽起他的腰，也不管他如何挣扎，推开了房门，把他整个人拉了出来。  
金碧辉煌的走廊里，灯光明晃晃得刺眼。王柳羿里面只穿着内裤，浴袍在挣扎里已经散开了，露出胸前大片雪白的肌肤，在这样的灯光里更显现得一览无余。  
左右是一排排的房间，随时都有人出来，王柳羿觉得自己像是被扒光了游街一样羞耻，腿脚都吓软了，带着哭腔，声线止不住得颤抖。  
“我错了姜先生！不要...我不要出去...求求你！”  
姜承録却置若罔闻，钳住他的双手，就把他整个人拖进了专用电梯，按下了楼层2。  
叮咚一声，熟悉的走廊，熟悉的那扇门出现在眼前，王柳羿像被踩了尾巴的猫一样，尖叫着想跑，回头身后却是冷冰冰的铁墙，只有面前一条路，逃无可逃。  
他只能整个人抱着姜承録，头埋在他的胸口，怎么也不愿意去面对，连声音也变成了绝望的抽泣。  
“不要...不要让我回去...”  
桎梏住他的人却没有任何仁慈，强硬地揽住他的腰，没有任何商量的余地，把他拖到了那扇门前。  
侍者推开了大门，里面传来窸窸窣窣的收拾声，有好几个人陆陆续续退了出来，王柳羿闻到了一股化学药剂的刺鼻气味，掩盖了空气中若隐若现的血腥气。  
他从男人的臂弯中犹豫得抬起头，瞥见昏暗的包间里，尸体已经不见了，连地上的血迹也被清理干净，湿漉漉的水渍反光看不清颜色。  
没等他反应，姜承録已经把他拖进包间里，扔到了沙发上。  
侍者急匆匆得拿着纱布过来，他皱着眉看了一眼手腕上的伤，还在渗血，不耐烦得裹了两圈，就示意他们出去了。  
“你在我的地方，杀了我的客人，我没有让你偿命，还要帮你销尸。”  
“为什么人都不知道感激呢？”  
姜承録坐在了桌沿上，直勾勾得逼视着他，几个小时前，就在他脚下的那片水渍上，直愣愣得躺着一个人，脖颈上的动脉被划破了，鲜血迸射开来，流淌了一地。  
王柳羿蜷着沙发的一角，死死抱着自己的膝盖，才能勉强不再发抖。

他从来没有想过自己会杀人，可是动物的本能就是这样，被恐惧支配的时候，完全顾及不了后果。  
等理智回来时，他已经坐在了一片血泊中，周身都被寒霜笼罩，绝望像退潮后的崖石，尖锐得戳在气管里，他瘫坐在地上，哭都哭不出来。  
姜承録就在这时，打开了那扇沉重的大门，逆着光站在门口，王柳羿看着他，一时间不知道这个人是来救他的神灵，还是来索命的魔鬼。

“对不起……”  
声音埋在膝盖间，显得有些瓮声瓮气，角落里的小野猫颤颤巍巍得抬起来头，双手还被领带拴着，只能半跪着一点一点挪过来，把脸凑到了男人的身前。  
姜承録挑了一下眉，任凭他轻轻舔舐着自己的手背，嗤笑了一声，反手捏住他的脸，强硬得掰起来和自己对视。  
“没有第二次了，明白吗？”  
唇齿忽然被覆盖，王柳羿仰着头勉强得接受着这样肆掠的深吻，席卷而过像是要在自己唇舌的每一处留下标记。  
他的浴袍本来就已经散得七零八落，此时更是从肩上滑落而下，危险得悬挂在肘间，露出上身大片雪白的肌肤，手腕也被领结勒出了红色的痕迹，慌张得搅在一起。  
姜承録俯身把他压在沙发上，贴着他的下颚一路吻到细长的脖颈，感受到怀中的这只野猫害怕得喉结都在不停抖动。  
厚重的呼吸像羽毛一样顺着肌肤撩拨着，锁骨忽然被啃咬了一口，王柳羿闷哼出声，血气一下子冲上头，也不知道是恐惧还是羞耻，脸从耳垂红到了脖子根。  
他慌了神，手肘撑开姜承録的手臂，想从这种禁锢中逃脱出来，大腿却不小心碰到一个滚烫的东西。  
像被烙铁烫了一样慌张得向沙发里逃，却被钳住腰压得更紧，怎么挣扎也挣脱不了。  
王柳羿的脑子里一片空白，在他二十一年的人生中，从来没有想过，也永远无法接受，自己作为一个男人，被另外一个男人压在身下，用狗交配的姿势被侵犯，被凌辱。  
可是他没得选，也逃不了。

姜承録抓住想从臂弯里溜走的小猫，脸朝下扔到了角落里，俯身用腿夹在了胯下，一只手把那碍事已久的浴袍推到一旁，另一只手解开了皮带。  
那块烙铁忽然弹在王柳羿的大腿根上，惊得他倒吸了一口凉气，被禁锢的双手恐慌得扣着沙发的皮质，整个头都埋在手臂里。  
身下一凉，内裤被扯了下来，腰身却被忽然抬高，双腿折叠起来成跪趴的姿势。  
好羞耻的姿势。王柳羿甚至能想象，自己的下身是如何毫无保留得呈现在别人面前，如同贡品一样。  
被手指插入的时候，那样强烈的异物感让王柳羿本能得开始颤抖，腰身和双腿都挪移着想逃避，却被身上男人警示性得钳住腰，抱得更紧。  
后穴紧张得嗫嚅着，想把异物推出去，却反而取悦了对方，迫不及待的挤入了第二根手指。  
扩充到第三根手指时，王柳羿几乎要瘫软到沙发上了，他从臂弯里探出头，急促得呼吸着，手指狠狠嵌入沙发皮里，才能勉强控制自己不哼出声。  
这种感觉太奇怪了，明明是受辱的姿势，后穴却逐渐传来密密麻麻的瘙痒，肠内也变得湿润，手指在里面搅动都会发出噗噗的水声。  
这是怎么回事？慌张的他浑身都染上了一股潮红，扭捏的腰身甚至想去迎合那几根手指……  
身后传来一声不大的嗤笑，手指忽然抽出，空虚感沿着脊梁爬上头皮，还没等他反应过来，一个滚烫的巨物已经撑开了他的身体。  
太大了……才仅仅进去头部，王柳羿就已经疼到惊呼出声，他无助的挥舞着双手，想抓住什么逃生的东西，可是领结缠住手腕却扭得更紧。  
“好疼...我不要了…你放开我求求你...”  
姜承録并不理睬，一只手臂把他圈在怀里，掐着腰身，就要把那肉刃往他肚子里塞。  
等他整根没入后，王柳羿已经哭得稀里哗啦了，细细密密的吻落在他抽泣的肩膀上，像是在安慰他一样。  
可上一个瞬间他以为得到了仁慈，下一秒惩罚就降临。  
肉刃开始抽动，每一下都几乎要拔出，然后更狠得一撞到底，撕裂开未经人事的肠道，在最深处烙下印记。  
抽泣的声音撞击得破碎开来，王柳羿觉得自己要死在这里，死在这个男人的跨下了，世界上怎么会有这样的酷刑。  
柱身忽然碾过体内的一个点，一阵失禁般的电流冲上颅顶，王柳羿惊呼一声，整个人石化了一样，脸上还挂着泪水，却迷茫得不知所措。  
姜承録感觉到了小猫的僵硬，福至心灵得调整了一下体位，抽出下身只留着头部还夹在里面，然后对准了那个点，狠狠操弄进去。  
那声情色的尖叫回荡在王柳羿耳中，怎么都无法接受是来自于自己的。可是像潮水一样蔓延而上的快感，让他无暇顾及，口中都是被撞的破碎的呻吟。  
姜承録把他翻过来，抬起双腿放到肩上，俯身压下来，进入了一个从未有的深度。  
王柳羿的双手还系在一起，慌张得不知道该放在哪儿。姜承録抬起他的手腕，用牙咬住领带的边角，帮他解开了束缚，浴袍也彻底脱了下来，扔到地上。  
恢复自由的双手却没有办法反抗，只能无力的攀在身上人的肩胛骨上，指甲扣进皮肉里，留下一道道划痕。  
他的下身也早就硬得发疼，此时随着每一次抽插，撞击到姜承録的腹部，顶端也红肿得冒出水珠。  
“你说人要真的有灵魂，那位可怜的客人现在，是不是正飘在空中看着我艹你呢？”  
王柳羿惊恐得蹬大眼睛，像是被一瓢冷水浇得头脑发麻。空气中化学药剂的刺鼻气味裹着血腥气，席卷过本来被情欲充斥着的鼻息。  
被扒得精光赤裸在外的肌肤，回忆起被鲜血溅射到的滚烫，仿佛被灼烧过一样，变得异常敏感。  
身下的小猫吓得瑟瑟发抖，后穴慌乱得抽搐着，夹得姜承録停住倒吸了一口气。  
他掰过王柳羿的脸，紧紧贴着鼻息，强迫他和自己对视着，腰下的抽插却更加用力，每一下似乎都要把他的灵魂捅穿。  
王柳羿感觉自己就是风暴中的一只孤帆，眼睛前面都是翻天覆地的波涛，晃晃荡荡得马上就要把自己淹没了，只能慌乱得抓着身上人的膀臂，不停地抽搐。  
窒息的快感漫过颅顶，他尖叫着仰起头，白浊沾湿了姜承録的小腹。  
姜承録粗重得闷哼一声，掐着他的腰，狠狠得冲撞到底，炙热的精液射满了后穴，烫得王柳羿眼前一片空白，昏厥了过去...

侍者打开包间门的时候，王柳羿脱力得蜷曲在沙发上，苍白的肌肤上布满紫红的爱痕。后穴被凌虐得已经合不上了，稍微一动就汩汩冒着白浊。  
瘦削的小脸上也分不清是泪水还是吻渍，湿漉漉的黏成一片。  
只能像个坏掉的玩具一样，被姜承録裹在浴巾里，一路抱回了楼上的酒店。


End file.
